


Stop Talking

by JinxyTwinxyDoo



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "run!", Abandoned Building, Blood, Dead People, Monster - Freeform, No.9, Other, Panic, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo
Summary: When Peter hears someone crying out for help, he's gonna help. Sometimes, that's a good thing. Other times... it's not.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark and Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952896
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stop Talking

It wasn’t obvious to Peter when he crept into that abandoned building that he was going to find himself in a bad position moments later. All he knew was that he heard someone yelling for help and that now he was investigating the source of the sound. That being said, some outside surveillance might’ve been a lot more helpful. He had no idea about the layout of this building or what he was getting into. For all he knew, his super-hearing might’ve just picked up on some television show.

He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as he quietly slipped in through a window. The house was rather small. From where he had entered, he was in the living room and could see the kitchen, front door, and a hallway leading away to what he presumed to be the bathroom and maybe a bedroom. The paint on the walls was cracked and peeling off. Corners of the house were litters with cobwebs that stretched between the walls.

From what it looked like, the house must’ve just been abandoned out of nowhere. The furniture was still there. He could see the remote for the television resting on the arm of the couch. In the kitchen, there were three plates set on top of a table with three chairs surrounding the table. One of the chairs was partially pulled out while the other two were pushed towards the table. A few cabinets were hanging open just barely, showing more dishes and cups left untouched.

“Karen… Can you call Mister Stark?” he whispered, sliding his feet across the wood floor as he crept along. “Contacting Mister Stark now. Would you like me to put him on a call?” Karen hummed as Peter warily stepped past the couch towards the hallway. “Yeah, yeah… if he’s busy with something important, it can wait. Just… get him on the line whenever you can.” He responded, peering into the hallway. 

He frowned, slowly stepping into the hallway. He had come into the building to investigate what he had assumed to be a cry for help… but now there was no voice at all. Was his mind playing a trick on him? “Uh… hello? Anyone there?” He called out hesitantly, taking slow and careful steps down the hall. “I’m not here to hurt you… I heard you call for help and I came to check on you. Can you make a noise again?” He cleared his throat, falling silent.

Then there was a crack.

His senses suddenly stabbed at his feet icily. Before he could move, the floorboards beneath him gave a groan and broke. The wood crunched as he plummeted down, shards and splinters flying everywhere. A yelp rose in his throat as he fell, only to be abruptly cut off when he hit the hard ground. He groaned, closing his eyes and exhaling shakily. “That’s gonna leave a mark…” He whispered to no one in general. 

He let himself lay there for a moment before shakily pulling himself into a sitting position. Looking around, he couldn’t see anything right away. On the floor above, he had street lights to partially illuminate the insides of the house. In the basement, however, there was no source of light to show him his surroundings. “Karen? Night vision?” He asked, slowly climbing to his feet.

“My sensors were damaged during your fall. It may take a moment for me to assist you.”

“That’s fine. I can wait a minute or two.” Peter muttered, brushing himself off. He began to pat his arms and sides down, feeling around for any shards of wood. He hissed in pain when his hand brushed over his thigh, though he didn’t feel any shard. It must’ve just been sore from the fall or maybe he pulled a muscle. He mumbled a few incoherent words under his breath, looking around. “Any luck?”

“I’m afraid not. However, Tony Stark is calling.”

“Put him through for me.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up. The hole in the floorboards must’ve been a good eight feet up. It wouldn’t be hard to get out of here seeing as how he had his webs and that there were probably stairs. “Kid! How’re you doing this fine evening?” Tony’s voice made him jump, a startled noise leaving him. “A- woah.. Uh… yeah, no. I’m good.” Peter cleared his throat. “Uh… you got my location. Right?”

“...what’d you do now?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Peter leapt to defend himself. “I heard someone yell out for help and I went into this creepy abandoned house, right? And everything was just left how it was as if the people living here up and vanished out of thin air. And then I was looking around and I fell through the floor into a basement and Karen is working on getting me some night vision- but that’s not the point.” He paused to take a breath. “Can you do some background information on where I’m at?”

“Yeah… I’ll get you some intel.” Tony sighed, and Peter could practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose. “One day you’re gonna stumble across something you don’t like, kid. I don’t mean to sound like a mom, but you gotta be careful before you just go prancing into some abandoned house.” He chastised. “Besides… maybe you just heard something from a neighbor’s show.”

“That’s what I thought! But-” Peter was cut off by his vision flickering. He fell silent, squinting his eyes as everything slowly swam into view in a green hue. “I just got night vision.” He announced. There was some clapping from Tony’s end followed by sarcastic praise. “Once again, spiderling prevails.” Tony sang half-heartedly before breaking off. “On the note of the house you’re in, there’s actually some shield documents on it. I’m still reading on it but-”

“Stop talking.”

“Excuse me?” Tony sputtered, voice sharp. “I said stop talking.” Peter repeated, tensing up as he slowly shuffled forwards towards a room. There was a strange… clicking noise coming from in. It almost sounded like a voice that got cut up into different clips of sound mixed with radio static. He narrowed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he slowly approached the frame of the room. 

“Kid.”

“Oh my god.” Peter whispered, reeling backwards. With his night vision, he was barely able to make out a hunched over shape with jagged, curved plates lining its spine. It resembled a wolf that was much bigger and skinner. It’s ribs jutted out sickeningly while its stomach curved into its body. It’s neck was long and led to the head. The head itself was hidden for a moment, as it’s back was turned towards Peter. It’s tail was thin and snaked out behind it, twitching across the ground every now and then.

“Peter-”

“Tony what is-” Peter broke off as the creature stilled. Slowly, it raised its head and turned towards him. His stomach did a flip and an icy wave of terror surged over him. Staring back at him was what appeared to be a human’s head with a wolf skull on top of it. Large antlers jutted out from the top, spiraling and twisting. But what made Peter take a trembling step backwards was the sight of the crumpled body it held in its forepaws. “Tony-”

“Run kid!”

Just as Tony said that, a horrible shriek split the air. Peter scrambled backwards. His movements were uncoordinated, terror sending his body into overdrive. He backpedaled back to underneath the hole and raised a hand, aiming it at the ceiling on the first floor. A snarl melted into a voice screaming for help met his ears, but he didn’t dare look down at what was coming. He squinted his eyes shut and shot a web. A moment later, he was being pulled up hastily.

He jerked to the left as a rush of air brushed past him, and he could only assume that thing was reaching for him. The moment he was back on the floor, however, he made a quick dash right for the window he crept in through. He had almost made it too when there was a scrabbling sound beneath him. His senses screamed at him once more and then there was a deafening crash as the wood beneath him burst upwards. A startled cry rose in his throat as the creature burst upwards, swiping nasty claws at him. 

“Hold on, kid- hold on!”

Peter reeled backwards as the thing lunged at him, human jaw snapping as teeth clacked against each other. He veered back once again as it swiped at his head, a startled yelp leaving him as he tumbled over the back of the couch. A mournful moan resognated in the creature’s chest as it slowly crept around the couch, head twitching. A twisted cry for help crackled in its throat as it slowly approached him in a drawling manner. Desperately, he scrambled backwards across the floor until he bumped into a wall.

His breathing quickened as it drew closer, movements frantic as he kicked his legs out helplessly. He shook his head as it took a step closer, chest rattling with what almost sounded like laughter. And it was then that it hit Peter. It was teasing him. This thing was taunting him and terrorizing him before it killed him. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” He frantically cried, shaking his head in a distraught manner. Nonononono-

And suddenly, the creature shrieked and fell to its side twitching.

Peter stared, shoulders trembling as his chest heaved up and down. There was a humming followed by a crack as the front door burst open, revealing a red and gold suit. There was a pause before he heard Tony’s voice; this time it wasn’t over the phone. “Jesus Christ, kid! What is wrong with you?” He practically snarled, hurrying over to get to Peter’s side. Still trembling, Peter didn’t respond.

“You could’ve shot some webs at it or at least-”

Tony broke off when Peter suddenly reached for his mask and ripped it off, gasping for air. He choked on nothing, coughing and heaving and curling in on himself. His eyes were wide and every part of his body was trembling when the boy actually responded. “Oh my god I- it was taunting me and- and it was going to kill me. Oh my god oh my fucking god I-”

“Woah, woah, woah… calm down bud… Take deep breaths for me.” Tony waved his hands in front of Peter’s face, bringing his attention to him. He inhaled and nodded, beckoning Peter to do the same. After a moment, Peter inhaled shakily. Following this, Tony exhaled slowly and so did Peter. “Just keep breathin’ for me… okay? Nice, deep breaths.” Tony nodded, patting Peter’s shoulder gently. “Sit tight for a minute.” He murmured before standing up and slowly turning around to look at the creature… only to find it had vanished. 

He frowned, staring at where the body had been just moments ago when Peter laughed shakily.

He looked back at Peter who was smiling nervously. “Oh my god I told you to stop talking.” He whispered in a tone that was either awestruck or horrified. Snorting, Tony rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “Yeah… you did, kid. You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a day late don't hurt me  
> 2\. No, the creature is not a Wendigo. I was just making a "scary" appearance. I took some inspiration from the Wendigo, however.


End file.
